Not That Kind of Like
by The Hollow Inside Me
Summary: Tohru finally figures out just what kind of 'like' Kyo really has for her. ONE-SHOT.


My feet trailed down the familiar dirt path that led to the Sohma house. I lived with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure; they were my family. They took me in and let me live in their house, even when I could've gone back to live with my uncle after the renovations he had had done.

I had just finished work and was on my way home. Yuki had a school board meeting that was going to last fairly late and Shigure was at the Sohma estate, helping Hatori with something important. Kyo was at home since he had nothing of extreme importance to do. As I was walking, almost home, it started raining. I stood still for a moment, in slight shock that such heavy rain had fallen so suddenly, and then continued walking. The rain dripped down my face, soaking me, my clothes and my hair.

I started to see a shape in the distance, getting steadily closer to me. Huffing in frustration, I raised a hand to try and keep some of the rain of my eyes, so I could see what it was. It looked fairly tall and not too wide, almost like a walking rectangle. I concluded it to be a person, probably. Soon, the person was right next to me and I jumped, startled at their sudden closeness, and raised a hand in defense.

"W-who are you?" I asked, trying to sound strong.

"It's okay, It's just me." I heard Kyo answer. "Come here," he said, opening his arm for me. Slightly confused, I walked into his open arm only for him to wrap it around my shoulders. And lean over me slightly, trying to keep my dry.

"Kyo, are you okay? I mean the weather, it's not bothering you too much is it?" I asked worriedly.

He sighed, irritated at my antics. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, like completely positive? I could give you my jacket, or something." I said, starting to take off my jacket, since I knew how much the rain bothers him.

"I don't need your damn jacket!" He yelled, turning his head so that he was facing me.

I shrunk slightly under his glare. "Okay," I said weakly, and burrowed myself further into his warm side. I heard a small gasp and looked up to see Kyo's face slightly red. We stared at each other for a moment before a slight breeze blew, causing me to shiver and wrap and arms around Kyo's waist, forgetting the consequences until I heard a familiar poof, and Kyo the Cat was sitting on the ground in front of me.

"I am so sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that! It was just the wind was blowing and I was cold and then I-" I was cut off by a voice coming from the cat on the ground.

"It's fine, I don't care. Let's just get out of the rain." He said, sounding very annoyed.

I frowned slightly and leaned down to pick him up, he gasped startlingly when I first touched his fur but relaxed into my arms as I gently cradled him. "This way you won't get as wet." I said, smiling happily down at the little cat.

"Uh, t-thanks." He mumbled, his eyes suddenly becoming very interested in the ground.

Once we got back to the house, I quickly ran inside, not wanting Kyo to get any more wet. Still carrying Kyo, I ran up the stairs and grabbed a blanket, and then went inside my room. I sat down on my bed and placed Kyo on the blanket before wrapping him up in it. "There," I smiled down at him. "Now we can get you warm faster."

"Ah, Tohru," he said, sounding a a little awkward. "You don't have to do this; I mean when I change back I can just get a towel or something."

"No, I caused this, so I can fix it." I said smiling and scratching him slightly behind his ear. I was a little surprised when he pushed his head closer to my hand and started purring, my hand froze at the noise.

"Why'd you stop?" He whined slightly. "That felt good." He rubbed his head against my hand, trying to get me to continue my petting. I complied and started scratching again, and he started purring again.

Smiling to myself, I gently lifted cat Kyo, who was still mummified in blankets, and held him like a baby, still scratching his neck. I leaned down slightly and kissed the top of his little furry head. When I leaned back, I saw his ears had flattened slightly and he was looking very intently at my bed spread. I laughed and pulled his furry body closer to me, placing his head in the crook of my neck.

Kyo's purring was growing steadily louder until it suddenly stopped a poof was heard. Without thinking, I quickly withdrew my hands and snapped my eyes shut. I felt the weight on my lap become increasingly heavy before it disappeared, along with the sound of a closing door.

Waiting a few seconds before I opened my eyes, I stood up and went to Kyo's bedroom, to find him finishing slipping on his shirt. He must've heard me, because he turned around and walked over to me, pushing me back against the wall, his fist above my head.

"You kissed me." He accused, turning a slight red shade.

I mumbled something unintelligent and nodded slightly, trying to avoid looking in his smoldering gaze.

"Why?" He asked, leaning his head slightly closer to mine, his eyes locked onto mine.

"I just saw you there, and I wanted to – no, I needed to." I muttered, blushing furiously.

His eyebrow furrowed slightly and he scratched at his chin. "Tohru, do you...do you like me?" He suddenly asked, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Of course, you're an amazing friend!" I said smiling at his easy question.

His face fell slightly. "Not the kind of like I meant." He muttered, staring at the floor.

"Then what did you mea- oh!" I gasped understanding his question. My face flushed as I thought about it. Kyo could be mean to at times, but when he was sweet I practically melted. His voice could range from smooth honey to screws in a blender, but I loved them both. He was sweet to me, but not really to anyone else. "I-I think I do." I said softly, looking down at his feet which were bare.

I could hear his head snap up and feel the wind it cause tickle my cheeks. A warm, but calloused hand cupped my chin, pulling my head up to look into two brown eyes looking intently into mine. Suddenly I was out of breath, the emotions in those eyes rendering me speechless. The hand that had cupped my chin, moved to slightly stroke my cheek, causing a noise that I didn't quite understand come out of my throat. Those brown eyes suddenly flicked down to my lips, making my stomach flutter with nerves. My tongue flicked out slightly to wet them nervously as he watched them closely.

He leaned in close to me, giving me time to push him away if I wanted to, but even though it felt like my insides were going to explode...I didn't. When his lips touched mine, I felt like I was going collapse, but an arm wrapped around my waist kept me from going anywhere. His lips were soft and warm against mine as he gently kissed me. Of their own accord, my hands went up and snaked themselves in his hair, tugging at the orange strands gently. He made a small noise and pulled me closer to him, but not close enough for him to transform. My knees went out from under me at the feeling of what he was doing to me, and he was fully supporting my weight.

Kyo pulled back slightly and took a couple of breaths, before he moved his lips down to my neck where he placed a gentle kiss on my collar bone and another in the hollow behind my ear. I unwillingly made another noise as he stopped and moved his darker-than-normal eyes to look into mine.

"Well, _I_ like _you_." He said, his voice slightly husky.

A laugh escaped my mouth as I leaned into Kyo as his arms were held out for me. Settling into his arms, I laid my head hovering over chest. "I need to change my answer," my voice was very low, and it was hard to talk due to the lack of breath. "I _know_ I like you."

Kyo led me inside his room and laid down on the bed, pulling me with him. He lightly rested his hands on my waist, being sure to keep enough distance between us, and pulled the covers over us as I laid my head down next to his on a pillow. We quickly fell asleep reminded of each others presence by a warm occasional touch.

…

In my groggy half-asleep, half-awake state, I could hear voices. My eyes opened slightly, enough for me to see Shigure and Yuki standing in Kyo's doorway. The warm body that laid next to mine and the warm hand that rested on my waist reminded me of what had happened last night, making me sigh a little in happiness.

"Should we wake them?" I heard the calm voice of Yuki ask.

"No," A voice that sounded like Shigure said, accompanied by a small flash of light that I could barley detect. "These photos are going to be great blackmail!"

Apparently, Kyo noticed the flashes because he sat up slightly, keeping me within reach. He sleepily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before he saw Shigure taking pictures.

"You damn dog! What the hell are you taking those pictures for?" He yelled.

Shigure's eyes widened slightly before winking at us and taking off down the stairs.

"Why that little... What are you still doing here?" Kyo seethed.

Yuki ignored Kyo and turned to look at me. "Miss Honda, I know that what happened last night will probably stay between you and that cat, but please tell me. You didn't do anything...rash...did you?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck slightly.

"No, Yuki. Kyo was a perfect gentleman." I said, turning to look at Kyo and smiled.

Kyo smiled at me and used the hand on my waist to pull me in for a kiss. I placed my hands in his hair, keeping a measurable distance between us, and his hands gripped waist even tighter.

"I'm uh, wow, just gonna head on right out now. Don't mind me, just walking out. You two, have uh fun? And be sure to-oh! That is not right!" I heard Yuki say as he left the room, but I couldn't care less; being around Kyo was heaven.

**Was that alright? Beta-ed by: Addie May. And if my English teacher is reading this, please note that the kissing scene I did NOT learn from first hand experience and rather read other people's writing and developed my own style from then on. Please review, I did this when I had no interwebs :). Sorry for Kyo...that's just how he talks. Literally.**


End file.
